


The Crystal Gems Lose

by 447951378460049418 (DanksideoftheMoon)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanksideoftheMoon/pseuds/447951378460049418
Summary: This is an old, unfinished story I wrote back in 5th Grade. The Crystal Gems go back to Hessonite's ship after Steven spots her ship. They fight and the last crystal gems end up in Homeworld. They also find Lapis. I'm bad at writing summaries.(Read beginning notes please.)





	The Crystal Gems Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends).



> It's unfinished. This is not proofread AT ALL. Don't bother reading this, I didn't add any chapters, I just put everything I wrote into one big chapter. The old story I wrote is entirely copy and pasted in here, so there are notes inside the fanfic. I put all this ranting in here just to tell ya, this is a bit cringey, especially the unfunny notes I put in there. I'm not a professional writer or anything, I still have the writing skills of a 5th Grader. Read the thing if you want, don't blame me if you think it's really bad. I might rewrite the whole thing. You don't have to like it.  
> Everything's just out of place and the plot is sdlfmkweofdmi

It was a dark drizzling evening. It had been months since Lapis went back into space and took the barn with her. Peridot missed her more every second. She walked around in Beach City. The place felt so empty compared to Homeworld. There was less than 100 residents in Beach City and Peridot was one of them. She kept walking, trying to look at the small water droplets but it was no use. She still felt the soft drizzle on her skin though. Peridot felt relaxed with the calm city and the cool evening. She closed her eyes as the water from the drizzle reminded her of Lapis. Lapis could control water with her mind and could fly with water wings. Peridot then opened her eyes, hoping Lapis would be there for her. But she wasn’t. She would never come back to Earth because of the conflict between Earth and Homeworld. Lapis said she had gotten caught in a war before and she won’t let herself get caught in another one. Peridot tried to convince her to stay, but it was no use. She left, leaving Steven, Pumpkin, and Peridot behind at the place where the barn used to be before Lapis took it away. Lapis took the possessions while Peridot took the kid.

It was night already when Peridot got home, which was not the barn anymore. She lived with the other Crystal Gems and their home. Her room was in the bathroom inside the shower/bathtub. Peridot plopped herself in the comforter and sighed. It was tough for Peridot to bear remembering when Lapis abandoned her. She couldn’t sleep. She didn’t really need to sleep because she was a Gem but she wanted to. When she closed her eyes she could only think of Lapis. After a long time she finally went to sleep.

She didn’t sleep for very long. She had a dream about Lapis and the barn. She was in space not far from Earth because Peridot could still see the tiny dot in the background. Peridot floated around, trying to get near the barn through the hole. She saw the tv and was astonished that it could still play shows on it because there was no Wifi in space. When Lapis saw Peridot, she freaked out. 

“Peridot, what are you doing here?” Lapis asked.

“Well this is just a dream for me. I don’t know about you but I still want to stay on Earth. There’s more people than just the two of us. Don’t you feel lonely?” Peridot replied. “Not really,” Lapis said. “But how are you communicating to me like this? This is just like what happened to Steven when I was still trapped in Malachite!”. “I don’t know,” Peridot said. “But I guess I’ll join you while I’m still dreaming.” She made her way inside the barn and onto the cushions. Peridot could tell that this was clearly not a dream for Lapis. She touched Lapis’s hand and she moved it back. Her hand felt so real. But when Peridot touched herself she felt different. They quietly sat and watched the tv. Peridot suddenly felt like she was dissolving. She lost consciousness and then looked up. She realized she was no longer dreaming. She thought enough was enough and decided to go outside and just have a moment.

It was already the middle of the night and Peridot was still standing outside on the porch, looking at the sky. Steven was inside the house and he just woke up to use the bathroom. He walked up to the door and knocked on it to let Peridot know he was coming in. But there was no response. He then carefully turned the doorknob which was unlocked. He tiptoed in and flipped the switch to turn on the lights. He then realized that Peridot wasn’t in the bathroom. He looked around at the mess she made. There were puddles of water and the mirror was smudged with soap. The curtains were removed from the pole that was over the shower. The sink wasn’t completely turned off and it was dripping a bit. Steven turned the knob more to turn it off. 

After he cleaned up the bathroom a bit and went to the restroom, he decided to look around the house. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were having a conversation at the kitchen about why Pearl kept forcefully putting her hands over her mouth whenever they referenced about Homeworld. Especially last time when they had their vacation to try and comfort Steven. When Pearl tried to help him, she tried to explain about a bit of Homeworld before she dramatically slapped her mouth with one of her hands and tried to move it with her other hand. When they were talking 

Pearl said, “it felt like someone was controlling me. I could not move my hand. No matter how hard I tried. When you guys came out of the door, the control stopped and I could move my hand freely.” 

The others believed her. They all knew Pearls were servants. Maybe their owners could control them if they had some sort of mind-control power. Steven abruptly silenced their conversation.

“Hey have you seen Peridot?” He asked. 

“She probably went outside. I don’t know. I saw her walk by though,” replied Amethyst. “OK thanks,” said Steven.

He quietly opened the door so he wouldn’t startle Peridot. Peridot knew he was there because she had been listening to their conversation. She was sitting by the porch staring at the sky. “Uh, Peridot? It’s the middle of the night. What are you doing out here?” Steven asked. “I miss Lapis. I had a dream about her in space. I’m worried. What if she never comes back? She’s always there for me since I befriended her,” Peridot spoke. Steven grabbed a chair and joined her. They looked at the sky together for a while. Then Steven saw a shooting star. Another one! What luck! Steven made a wish and then whispered, “Peridot, look! A shooting star! Make a wish.” Peridot didn’t really understand about wishes or what it meant, but she really wanted Lapis to come back. So she said, “I, uh, wish that Lapis would come back to Earth. I miss her so much. She was there when I needed her. But I guess I have you guys too,” She whispered back. “Yeah, that’s a good wish. You really miss her, huh?”, Steven said. Peridot nodded. “C’ mon. Let’s go back in. You can inform the crystal gems about Homeworld. Maybe you can tell me more about it tomorrow,” Steven said. They went back into the house. Peridot chose to join the conversation.

Steven couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want to. He listened to the Gems’ conversation about Pearl’s problem and Homeworld. “Try saying something about Homeworld. Maybe that will trigger the effect or something about the Diamonds. Like White Diamond because you look like her servant. No offense,” Peridot exclaimed. Pearl nodded. “Homeworld. The diamonds. Pearls like me were once… I--”, and then she suddenly covered her hands over her mouth. Steven watched as the gems tried to move her hand but it was no use. They knew someone else was controlling Pearl by force. It was impossible for Pearl to force her hand by herself, because the control was too strong. Steven wanted them to stop. It wasn’t anything scary, but Steven thought it was creepy that someone could control Pearl like this. Peridot couldn’t do it. She only had metal telekinesis. The gems decided to leave her alone for a while, and then Pearl stopped covering her mouth. She exhaled through her mouth. Steven looked at her nervously from the covers of his bed. He felt super tired, yet super interested in their conversation. Peridot noticed Steven was watching. “Go to sleep. You can join our conversation tomorrow,” She whispered loudly. Steven agreed. He needed some rest if he wanted to talk with them. He was so tired that he dozed off to sleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Next morning, Steven woke up at 8 am instead of 6. He joined the gems conversation while having breakfast. He listened to them carefully. “Well. You’re a gem of high-quality like I said before at the barn before it was gone,” Peridot claimed. She made a concerned face when he said that. “Your gem is on your forehead. White Diamond’s gem is on her forehead. Even the color of your gem and skin!

“But I believe she has more surprises. She might also have mind controlling powers or something like that. She probably has a new pearl by now. White Diamond could possibly do it on anyone. It’s a good thing I didn’t have to work for her.” Peridot said. “Pearl, don’t you remember White Diamond?” Pearl couldn’t remember. She shrugged. She didn’t want to talk about this anymore. So she tried to talk about a different subject. “So who does Hessonite work for?” She questioned. Steven gulped down his pancake and bursted out, “she works for Yellow Diamond. I know it because I saw the memories by the Prism. Yellow Diamond gave the Prism to her then we do this:

 

Find the n

 

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

TAKE TWO

Wonder if the teacher sees this and goes like WOW!!

Probably not if they don’t watch steven universe. For those who used to, REFRESH YOUR BRAIN BY WATCHING SOME STEVEN UNIVERSE EPISODES!!!! There are also new ones too. 

“Yellow Diamond gave the Prism to her to use for battle. Then Rose... Mom released it from her… and then, well you guys know the rest.”

They were all quiet for a moment. Steven kept eating his breakfast after he talked. “Speaking of Prism,” Garnet spoke out of the blue. “How do you think it’s doing?” “Eh, probably gonna travel the world. Or maybe create some rainbows! That thing is a prism and its projection is gonna color the sky!” Amethyst interrupted. That sounded great, but the others thought of something different. Peridot and Steven decided to leave the conversation while Amethyst was getting some food to herself from the fridge. Pearl wanted to bake some pie with Garnet. She liked the process of making it but not eating it.

“Follow me,” Peridot said to Steven. Steven followed her to the warp pad and Peridot activated it. Pumpkin then jumped out of the kitchen cabinet and wanted to join them so he jumped in quickly. Pearl was wondering how long Pumpkin has been in there.

While they were waiting for their destination, Peridot hugged Pumpkin closely. “Peridot, where are we going?” Steven asked. “You’ll see,” Peridot answered. A few seconds later they arrived at their destination. It was the barn. Or where it used to be. Peridot, Steven, and Pumpkin hopped off the warp pad and walked towards the large hole where the barn used to be. They looked down. It looked big but not very deep. They carefully slid down to the bottom of the hole with the dirt crumbling against their feet. They had tied a rope to a pole and held it with them so they can get out. Pumpkin stayed around the hole to be safe. They observed it but then it became boring so they decided to go back up. When they shuffled their way back up, Peridot said, “I miss Lapis. She shouldn’t have gone. Not into the dark vacuum of space. I don’t know why this doesn’t seem obvious to me that Lapis will never ever come back again to us and that she’ll think we’ll just die in another Gem War. She doesn’t have any hope for this planet anymore.” “Well while she’s gone, why don’t we tend to the plants? The seem to be withering a bit. How about we get some water? That hose is still working,” Steven pointed out. He pointed at the hose which was turned on that Pumpkin was holding in his mouth. They ran over and grabbed the long hose and tended to the plants. Peridot picked some corn and other vegetables that seemed edible. She remembered that she used to do this with Lapis but everything has changed for her. Lapis wasn’t there of course. If there was a shooting star everyday, then she would wish that Lapis would come back every time. Pumpkin barked when Peridot picked the vegetables. He would never indulge in this because Pumpkin was a plant too. He was a pumpkin plant.

Steven walked to the back of the corn field. He remembered Lapis being back here when she accidently excitedly sprayed Steven with a hose. He also missed her, but not as much as Peridot. She keeps talking about Lapis whenever Peridot was with Steven. Peridot felt like Steven was the only one comfortable to talk to about her feelings. Steven was always nice and caring. Maybe a little too nice. Steven was strolling around the back and then saw the small pool of water that Lapis used on the Rubies and Navy. It was quite a tense moment when they were there. At that time all Steven could think about was memories and flashbacks.

By the time Steven met back up with Peridot with Pumpkin. It was dusk already. They jogged back to the warp pad. But right before they activated it. Steven noticed something strange in the sky. “Is that Lapis’s barn?” Peridot asked when she activated it. “No. It’s too big for a barn to be that far away in the sky,” Steven said. Peridot had really hoped it was Lapis, but she was wrong. What if someone took her again? That could be a possibility, Peridot thought, remembering the times when she used to be a mirror and then was kidnapped by Jasper. Peridot had no intention of helping Jasper but she had to. She started to hate Jasper. Jasper had been mean and cruel. She was also highly respected and some say she deserves a Pearl. Peridot couldn’t imagine what she would do to it if Jasper had a Pearl. She shuddered at the thought of Lapis probably getting taken again.

When they arrived back it was night. Steven sprinted outside to the porch to see if that strange object is still there. He looked up. It seemed so familiar. It reminded him of Hess- Hessonite’s warship! Had she gone back for the Prism? He quickly bursted inside and forgot to close the door. Pumpkin ran outside and barked at the warship. “Guys! You have to see this! It’s an emergency!” He yelled. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst summoned their weapons and Peridot followed them. The hurried outside and saw the Hessonite Warship. “It’s back!” Garnet exclaimed. “But how did it get there?” Pearl said. “We didn’t see it in the sky yesterday!” [wvrksufwry like a butterflynI fly in the sky

Take 3

                                                             Im not sorry

The Hessonite Warship  was really  big

Im running out of ideas ._.

Maybe Hessonite took Lapis yeah that’s a good scene

 

The Crystal Gems knew they had to fight her. But again? The same way? It seemed unlikely for Hessonite to come back for the Prism again. Peridot shouted, “Hey! What if she took Lapis? I saw that same ship in my dream. Let’s go look for her!” The Crystal Gems agreed. Steven then called out Lion to make a warp circle. “I’m getting another Deja Vu from this,” Steven murmured. While Lion came, Peridot quickly ran in her bedroom and grabbed her tablet. She almost always kept it with her. It was a good thing that she didn’t leave it in the barn. It was her only weapon. She jumped in Lion’s mane with Steven and the Crystal Gems riding on Lion’s back right before he roared a warp and went in.

A few minutes later they finally arrived. They landed with a loud thud. An elite Citrine guard walked towards the noise. A few more Citrine guards followed. “I thought I heard something,” one of them said. “Oh forget it! It’s that same spot when we heard someone talking. It’s definitely not Hessonite,” The elite Citrine guard snapped. They walked through a large door. The Citrines completely ignored Lion. The Crystal Gems quickly ran behind a pillar. But, Pearl was too slow and got caught by the elite guard. The guards aimed their swords at her. “Oh look, a Pearl. Look at how high-quality she is. I'd love to have one. Such beauty. But she is defective. Look at her gem! So oval. Not a perfect circle and I bet she can summon her own weapon other than a sword. I’ll bet… that she once used to belong to White Diamond,” The Elite Citrine scoffed. She pointed at Pearl’s sword that she carried through the travel. “You don’t know my real weapon,” Pearl said, and then she leaped toward the Elite Citrine. The Elite Citrine deflected her attack with her own sword. It shaked the floor hard enough that everybody stumbled back. The three other Citrine guards and 10 more Citrine guards came rushing forward and tried attacking Pearl from all sides. But Pearl jumped really high and summoned her spear and was now using her spear and sword at the same time.

Steven watched from behind the pillar. “She needs our help!” He whispered to the other Crystal Gems. They agreed. They suddenly burst out of the pillar, crumbling it into dust. The Citrines all paused for a moment as they watched the rebels appeared. Then they fought them for a while. The rebels didn’t seem to be backing down. Steven activated a shield for them when he needed to. “Facet-5! Go get Hessonite!” The Elite Citrine yelled. The other Citrine which was Facet-5 rushed through quickly so he wouldn’t get hurt. The rest of the Citrines that wasn’t fighting was guarding the doors. She went through the giant door that led to platform that carried her up to Hessonite’s second ship inside the giant warship. She went in and it took a few seconds to go up to Hessonite’s second ship.

When she was up there she ran through another large door and ran to Hessonite. Hessonite was standing in the middle of the ship, asking questions to a blue gem that the Citrine did not know. When they saw her, Hessonite stopped talking. “Commander, the rebels are attacking the ship! We cannot defeat them because they are not backing down. We need you,” Citrine spoke.

“Them?! Again?! They know that I don’t have the Prism. I’ve wanted revenge for all these years since the war for them to die yet they are back. They’re probably after Lapis Lazuli. It’s a shame this beauty is a Crystal Gem,” Hessonite scoffed. 

Lapis yelled,“What? I never said I was a Crystal G-” “Then what did you say to me about them? You seem to have many knowledge about the Crystal Gems and live with them yet you are not hesitant to tell me. Pathetic. You are giving away a lot of information. These info can make me know how to beat them,” Hessonite interrupted. Lapis could not move. She could not fly. There was no way to escape because Hessonite threatened to poof her if she tried. She wanted to go back and changed what she did. She shouldn’t have left Earth. She hadn’t realized before that she’ll just be used as a tool again to go back to Earth and get caught. She was desperate. Her thoughts then got disturbed when Hessonite spoke. “You can go now Citrine,” She said. Citrine walked back through the door and went down. Hessonite asked her another question. “Tell me, where do the Rebels live?” She asked. Lapis had remembered she had been asked this question before when she was a mirror once. She thought for a moment. She knew where they lived but she couldn’t give her the location just to save her own life. Hessonite waited patiently. Her sword behind her back, waiting to poof her if she didn’t tell. Lapis had been a cold person on Earth. She felt miserable. “No! I won’t tell you!” She yelled. Hessonite furrowed her unibrow (Yes she has a Unibrow it looks good on her). She was filled with rage. She lifted her sword and did her strongest attack. She dashed at an incredible speed at Lapis. Within a millisecond Lapis was poofed. Her gem clinked on the hard floor and cracked a bit. Satisfied, Hessonite walked to the door and went down to fight the Crystal Gems.

Boii here comes her theme song again ;))))))))))))))

AAAAANddo ther

PLOT TWIST: the crystal gems lose

Ok  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

As the Citrines and the Crystal Gems kept fighting and Lion roaring them down, Hessonite ran through Pearl with her sword slash attack. She dashed at Pearl with incredible speed, aiming her word towards Pearl. Pearl was unprepared for the attack so she poofed. Peridot couldn’t do much instead of throwing her tablet using her metal powers at the Citrines. At least it did some damage. Lion tried to roar his attack on Hessonite, but Hessonite was too quick. She blocked the attack with her sword and raced towards Lion, but Steven dashed in just in time to defend Lion with his shield before getting stabbed. Garnet quickly grabbed Pearl’s gem and bubbled it back to the temple. “Garnet what are you doing?” Amethyst yelled as she knocked back a Citrine with her whip. “Pearl will be stuck there! She won’t be back!” “She will be,”Garnet replied. “Pearl will be safe reforming there. Not in here, there’s too much fighting. Steven! Tell Lion to retrieve Pearl when she reforms!” Steven nodded. He told Lion behind him to quickly get Pearl at the temple. Lion knew where the temple was, so he quickly made a direct portal to it. Steven stood back, still guarding Lion. A bunch of Citrines noticed and ran over to go through the portal. They came in from behind and Steven fell back. But Lion closed the Portal before they could reach it, making the Citrines bump into each other with their swords. A few of them poofed and Steven quickly bubbled them, sending them back to the temple.

When Lion came to the temple through his portal he collapsed. He was super exhausted, but he had to find Pear. He looked around and saw some new bubbles appearing. Those were the Citrines, but he had to find Pearl. He climbed up the poles and found Pearl’s gem. He carefully grabbed the bubble and made his way down. He them popped it with his claws and it gently landed on the floor and then rose up. When Pearl formed she jumped around thinking that her sword was still in her hand. She then stopped and looked around. She was back in the temple. When she saw Lion staring at her, she flinched. “Lion,” she breathed. Lion stopped staring and looked at the temple door. They went out. “Lion, can you use your portal?” She asked. Lion shook his head. He had to recharge to use his power again. It would take a while.

At the Hessonite Warship, the gems were still fighting. Garnet quickly ran to the door and Amethyst and Peridot and Steven followed. “Oh no you don’t!” Hessonite hollered. She threw her sword at Amethyst. Just barely missing her by the shoulder but the blade cut off her top strap. Hessonite threw another sword and this time it was aimed at Garnet. It stabbed her the back of her leg but she didn’t poof. She could withstand intense pain but it would slow her down. The sword then disappeared from her leg but she could still feel the pain. It was slowing her down a little. Amethyst and Steven quickly realized and grabbed Garnet’s arm and dragged her towards the door and they went in. When the platform was raising, Hessonite and several Citrine guards managed to jump on top of the moving platform. Amethyst whipped at the Citrine guards, tying them up together. But while she was distracted with the Citrine guards, Hessonite striked her sword at Amethyst. Amethyst couldn’t block it in time and took some damage. It was only going to be another strike before she would poof. She fell off the platform, but Garnet caught her just in time and they managed to get back on their feet.

The platform had just finished raising and before they knew it, they were fighting each other at Hessonite’s smaller ship. Lapis was already reformed but her mirror eyes were present and her gem was still cracked. Garnet had just saw her when Hessonite landed with a blow on Garnet’s gauntlets. She quickly blocked it with her gauntlets and then dashed towards Lapis. “Lapis!” She yelled. “Are you okay? I knew you were there.” Peridot then realized too and ran towards her. “Lapis! I thought you were a goner!” Peridot exclaimed. “P-Peridot? Are you there?” Lapis asked. She was a bit confused since her gem was cracked and had mirror eyes. “I shouldn’t have left Earth. I’m sorry. I started all this trouble and now you guys are hurt.”

“It’s fine! I know it was your choice. By the way can you help us?” 

“I don’t know.”

Amethyst was trying to fight Hessonite but she couldn’t beat her on her own. Garnet then came back to help her while Peridot and Steven cared for Lapis. Steven used his healing spit on her gem. It took a few seconds but Lapis turned back to normal. “Lapis, can you help us? We can’t defeat Hessonite this time this isn’t a game anymore!” Steven asked. Lapis shook her head. She was a bit weak. “I wish but there are no liquids I can control. I only have water powers.” She said sadly.

Hessonite saw Lapis and charged at her. Steven yelled and deflected her attack with his shield. This time he was prepared. Hessonite’s sword broke in half. She growled. Hessonite summoned another sword from her gem. Actually she took two.

\--

Lion was really tired. He still needed to rest. He closed his eyes and Pearl thought he was dead. “Lion?” She said. Lion opened his eyes. He then rolled over to his other side and Pearl saw that his arm had a slash from one of the Citrine guards. The wound wasn’t deep. But Pearl knew she had to help him. Otherwise they wouldn’t be able to warp back to ship. Lion was in pain and it felt like a papercut squeezed with some lemons on top.

Pearl looked around the house to see if there were anything that could help lion, but she didn’t know much about treating a wound except for using some water and wrapping something around his arm. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a cup. She turned the faucet on and poured collected some water in the cup. When she was done she turned it off and went back outside. Lion was still laying down on his side. So she poured some water on his wound. Lion whimpered a little. So she stopped a bit and them poured the rest on the sides. There was nothing else she could do. She sat outside looking at the sky and realized the Sun had just came up. They must’ve been fighting for hours.

Lapis lifted Steven up with her water wings and flew around above Hessonite. At the right time, she dropped him and Steven came falling down on top of Hessonite. He activated his shield and it hit Hessonite’s head really hard. Hessonite felt like she just had a major concussion. “How dare you!” She yelled. Her voice sounded a little hoarse for some reason. She was still conscious though. And charged towards Steven who was starting to run. She misaimed (is that a word?  YES it is (I think) ) her sword and missed Steven by a meter. Her head still hurt. Hessonite’s left hand wasn’t as great as her right hand. 

A handful of Elite Citrine guards broke in and they attacked Garnet, the strongest Crystal Gem. She tried to fight them back while Amethyst and Peridot ran after Hessonite. She was hard to deal with. Amethyst used her whip. It wasn’t very effective on Hessonite. Hessonite used a bunch of sword techniques on them. “Ugh, it would’ve been easier if Pearl was here,” Amethyst complained. 

Steven waited for the right moment to strike. When Hessonite was distracted with Amethyst’s whip. He struck his shield at her right arm and she dropped her sword. Hessonite grasped at her arm. She could feel pain yet she was as durable as Garnet because they were the same type of gems. (Garnet type. Garnet is the original. Hessonite is a grossular kind.)

One of the Citrines had a gem destabilizer, so she tried to tase Amethyst but Steven grabbed it and he wasn’t affected. He wasn’t able to hold out for long so he let go and the Citrine chased after her. Amethyst used her whip and tied up the Citrine, but the Citrine used the gem destabilizer on the whip and the electricity traveled through. It created such a shock to Amethyst when she felt it that she was immediately poofed. The Citrine bubbled the gem and left it by Hessonite’s seat. Garnet kicked off the rest of the gems but they jumped on top of her. She punched the one on the top and shrugged it off. But Hessonite did her slash attack and slashed her sword at Garnet. Steven wasn’t able to protect Garnet in time with his shield but Peridot jumped in and took the hit. Surprisingly, she poofed. They looked at the Peridot gem in surprise. But after that they kept fighting.

Lion felt better. It was almost daylight now, and Pearl had wrapped a bandage around Lion’s arm. When she was ready, Lion roared his portal and they went in. It took more effort than before because his arm felt weak. When they arrived, the first room was completely empty. Though there were Citrine guards behind the door. Pearl found her sword completely intact. “Lion, stay here”, She whispered. Lion, relieved. Laid down and took a nap. Pearl quietly passed the door and raised the platform. Right when the platformed reached the door she rushed in and aimed her sword at Hessonite. Garnet rolled out of the way as Pearl’s and Hessonite’s swords clashed together. The force knocked everyone back. “What a skilled Pearl. Too bad you weren’t meant for this. I am better than you,” Hessonite said. “Pearl! You came back!” Steven exclaimed. Pearl ignored him. She focused on Hessonite as they clashed together with their swords. Pearl was really good but Hessonite seemed better and she was faster. It really worked Pearl’s reflexes until Hessonite thrusted her sword out of reach. Hessonite thrusted again but Pearl ducked under and slid to get her sword. The other Citrine guards fought the other Crystal Gems. “Steven, hide!” Garnet shouted. “What? Why?” Steven asked. “You need to be safe. We can’t let you go down like us,” She replied. Steven nodded. He also told Lapis to hide. Steven and Lapis hid behind a tall and shadowy wall. They watched as Garnet took down each of the Citrine guards. But the Elite ones were really hard. One of them had grabbed another gem destabilizer. The others backed away when the one with the gem destabilizer attacked from the back. Garnet felt the shock surging through her body. It was painful. She poofed again, retreating back to her gem. Steven and Pearl watched in horror. “Oh man, this thing is killing me. So many Deja Vus. So little similarities in the fights.” Steven whispered.

But while Pearl stared, Hessonite dove in and slashed her across the waist. Steven covered his eyes while Lapis crawled to the darkest part of the shadowy wall. Steven couldn’t bare to see Pearl’s parts coming apart. He listened as he heard a loud combination of a gasp and a shout. Then he heard the poof. Hessonite bubbled the gems. Hessonite ordered the Citrine guards to go back. It all became suddenly quiet. Steven suddenly realized that Lion was still down in the entrance.

Lion heard footsteps and chatter as the Citrine guards made their way down. Lion quickly ran behind a pillar. He stood on his hind legs while he heard the Citrine guards walking and talking. When they were gone through a door, he relaxed a bit and decided to take a nap.

Steven was really tired after all the fighting and not sleeping throughout the night. He and Lapis felt the ship moving. They tumbled a bit but tried to remain quiet. Lapis saw that Hessonite was operating the ship from her seat. Steven tried to stay awake, but his eyes were half-shut. Soon he dozed off to sleep while Lapis watched over him. They were traveling really fast, probably faster than the speed of light. Surprisingly, the ship seemed to be able to withstand the speed. Although it didn’t seem fast, Lapis could tell it was. She kept watching Hessonite from the hiding spot. She saw the bubbled Crystal Gems by her. If only she could get them…

\---

“Steven, wake up!” Lapis whispered loudly. Steven suddenly shook from his sleep. He didn’t dream at all. He looked around and realized the ship had stop and Hessonite was gone. He then took a peek at the windows. “Where are we?” Steven asked. “We’re at Homeworld. The landing port. From the window I saw Hessonite come out and there were lots of gems crowding around when they saw her. I’m pretty sure they didn’t ask about the Prism,” she replied. “Now let's get out of this place.” They quietly tiptoed to the top of the ship. Lapis helped him look through the windows using her water wings, but they stayed hidden for most of the time. He peeked through the landing port. Ships of all shapes and sizes were here. Steven thought he saw another Peridot ship. He saw a few gems getting off a Peridot ship. There was a Peridot, and another gem that appeared to be a Red Spinel from its color, and a quartz soldier that was an Amethyst. Steven decided to look back and get down, but when he turned his head towards Hessonite’s seat. He realized the bubbles containing the Crystal Gems’ gems weren’t there. “Wait, where are the other Crystal Gems?” Steven asked. Lapis shrugged. They landed back down on the floor and took a peek behind a door. Steven gestured Lapis to the platform and then they came down. They looked around until they heard chattering and hid behind the poles. Lapis had seen that a door in front of them was open. 

“Wow! You caught the Crystal Gems?!” A gem exclaimed.

“Woah!” Another shouted. More and more talked over each other.

“You’re a real legend!”

“I can’t believe it!”

“How did you do that? I wish I can be as great as you!” One shouted.

“Oh you’ll be something one day,” Hessonite spoke. She winked.

“She talked to me!” The gem whispered loudly.

More and more gems piled up by her ship. Steven took a little look at the crowd when he suddenly saw the bubbled Crystal Gems beside her. Lapis also seemed to realized. “What are we going to do?” He asked Lapis. Lapis shrugged again. There was no way of how to get out.

Steven and Lapis had to wait for 20 minutes until the crowd cleared and Hessonite walked back to her seat. Steven and Lapis got super quiet and still when she walked by. When Hessonite was gone, they tiptoed towards the door. “Don’t worry, they don’t know you’re human,” Lapis whispered.

Steven paused. “Wait,” he said, “If I didn’t see the bubbled gems when Hessonite walked out of the port towards a door, then where did they go?” They both paused. Oh no. They had to look for them. Hessonite might’ve given them to someone else. “They might be where the Diamonds are, but I don’t know how to get in there,” Lapis replied. She pointed at a tall, black tower standing above all the other buildings. Steven gulped. He had been there before. But he had to look for the Crystal Gems. They kept walking towards a door at the dock. The Amethyst gem gave him a strange look but shrugged and kept on following the Peridot. Steven attracted many more looks as he followed Lapis. But when they were out the door, he was relieved. He stared in awe as he saw tons of glowing buildings and transportation vehicles zoomed this way and that on railways. He then saw a giant white statue. “White Diamond,” he suddenly whispered. He knew it was a statue of White Diamond because of the giant diamond built on her forehead. Lapis looked around, then she saw a tall gem with black, long hair walk away from them. “Look! Over there!” She said. Steven looked around and saw the gem with the bubble. Steven grabbed Lapis and they ignored all the looks from the other gems. The other gems were quite suspicious about Steven. They ran to a platform by the Diamonds’ building. Steven stopped and forgot about the bubble and took a look around the area. There were gems of all shapes and sizes and colors scattered around the platform. Steven and Lapis joined and watched as a Pearl followed a high ranking gem. The Pearl scooted up closer to the front but the red gem roughly kicked her on the leg and the Pearl walked back. She looked at them desperately for help. The gem and the Pearl stopped and looked at the tall building. Steven got a good look at their uniforms. The high ranking gem had blood red hair and seemed to wear an orange-red cape over her top half of her body and red yoga-looking pants and dark pink shoes half to her knee. Her gem was located on her hand. Steven didn’t see a diamond emblem on her uniform though. The Pearl had burgundy hair and wore a gray uniform with a black diamond emblem on the chest. Which was strange. Steven wondered if there was a Black Diamond Diamond since the adventure on the inverted pyramid. The Pearl also wore small shoes that were pink which seemed really out-of-place. But she had a blue ribbon on her back and her gem was located on her forehead, just like the Crystal Gem Pearl. As Steven and Lapis watched, a gem behind her said in a hoarse voice,

“hey what are you doing here on Homeworld? Aren’t you supposed to be on other planets?” The gem spoke so loud and suddenly that she flinched and turned around to face the gem. It was a Tiger’s Eye gem. She could tell from her brownish-black markings on her arms that looked like a tiger’s on Earth. “Well I came back because I can. And the Diamonds never assigned me anything,” Lapis replied. Steven wanted to say a little ‘oooooh’ for that small roast but it didn’t seem like the right time. “Hmph. Well we’ll see about that,” She said, and then walked away. Steven and Lapis were really quiet for a long time. When Steven looked back to where the gem and the Pearl was, they were gone. Lapis watched the gem walk away. Then realized there was something beside her. It was the bubble! It was the same gem that had taken one of the bubbled Crystal Gems. “Hey! Come back with that!” She yelled. “Wha--” Steven asked and then he saw Lapis running after the gem, already several meters away. He ran to catch up with Lapis. The gem realized that they were chasing after her, so she used a warp portal to teleport to the diamonds to give the bubbled Crystal Gem to. Lapis and Steven jumped in the portal after her just in time before it closed. 

They landed with a loud thud inside a giant, empty room. At least there was a wall. There were several doors in the wall where gems could talk to them. Lapis and Steven heard some talking from one of the doors. There was no where else to hide and they didn’t know where the Tiger’s Eye gem went. One of the doors opened and there was Hessonite, the Tiger’s Eye gem, and then-- “PEARL!” Steven shouted. Pearl was still looked fine. “STEVEN! Pearl cried. She reached her arms toward him. But her arms were locked by a few Citrine guards. She flailed around with her legs instead. She was more desperate than the Pearl that Steven saw earlier. “I’m sorry,” she said. Steven and Lapis had to do something. Steven activated his shield and rushed in on the Citrine guards, but he got pinned down by a sword from Hessonite and Lapis tried to fly up, but the Tiger’s Eye gem leaped really high and grabbed her leg. Lapis landed with a thud. Up really close, the gem seemed as muscular as Jasper. But that’s where the similarities end. “I knew this gem was something,” she teased a bit. Lapis glared at her. Lapis was pretty, but she can be really mean and threatening too. 

“Well well well, look who we have here? I knew you would come back,” Hessonite spoke out of the blue. “A new recruit, huh? She can’t possibly be a Crystal Gem, can she?” Lapis didn’t speak. Steven looked at Pearl, motionless except for her legs. She yelled but her voice was muffled by the one of the Citrine’s hand.  

A few minutes later Yellow Diamond appeared. Steven hid behind Lapis but Yellow could obviously see him. When she saw Pearl she said, “So, the rebel Pearl. I knew you would come,” Yellow spoke, “betraying our planet and starting the war! Yet you are a Pearl of high-quality.

“And what’s this? The hideous Rose Quartz again?”

“Hey, I’m not Rose, I’m Steven. Rose was my mom,” Steven said confidently.

“Hmph, thinking of shattering you, but since you’re human, it’s impossible. Strange that Rose is a human now.” Yellow the looked at Pearl. Yellow reached her hand towards Pearl and the Citrines let go of her. She quickly scooped her and raised it up to Yellow’s eyes. Pearl gazed at Yellow with a startled expression. She looked down. Steven and the others looked like ants from the height. “I’m thinking of shattering you. But you were meant for White Diamond and we’re out of Pearls. So now, you will be shattered, or you’ll be a servant for White. Which one do you chose? If anything goes wrong, you’ll be shattered,” Yellow diamond said. Pearl looked at her. Then looked back down at Steven and Lapis. They were nervous. Lapis clenched her fists and Steven bit his nails and gritted his teeth. Pearl didn’t want to be shattered, but she never knew about White Diamond. Maybe she’s nicer? Everybody has a different personality. Maybe she wouldn’t be that bad. If Pearl was shattered, then who knows what will happen to the Rebellion without her. It was so small already. It used to consist of hundreds of rebel gems. Pearl thought hard for a while while everyone watched her in Yellow’s hand. “I will be White Diamond’s servant,” she finally spoke. Yellow Diamond smiled a bit. “What?” Steven shouted. He couldn’t believe she just said that. But he couldn’t blame Pearl, she was one of the best gems.

Yellow lowered her hand and Pearl jumped off.

“Hehe, the funny sounds this human makes,” The Tiger’s Eye gem mumbled. “You and this human Rose will be escorted to White Diamond. The rest of you will talk with me,” Yellow said to the Tiger’s Eye gem and Hessonite. Steven was getting really tired of Homeworld gems calling him Rose.

The Citrines walked in front Pearl and Steven followed. He wanted to save her, but he couldn’t. Pearl had chosen to be White Diamond’s servant to save herself. They walked through a large door outside. There was some kind of railway by the platform. Steven saw what looked like a train. Some kind of gem-technology transportation system. It was traveling at high speed like those super fast trains on Earth. They could stop really fast without sending the passengers flying forward. Steven tensed a little. He thought of Earth, his friend, Connie, and-- Oh no! His dad! What will he say when he finds out that they are gone for too long? That they are stuck on Homeworld? While Steven was mixed up with his thoughts in his head, the train arrived. A Citrine guard stood behind Steven and gently pushed him inside. Pearl had to stand behind the others because she was a Pearl. (A mohs scale of 4. The ranks of gems on Homeworld is theorized to depend on the mohs hardness. 1 being the softest (lowest) and 10 being the hardest (highest). Diamonds are 10) Pearl stood in a Pearl stance. She had to look perfect and act according to the owner. They walked in when the door opened. Steven got a look at the driver. The driver shot a look back at him. She shot a look back at him and Steven looked away. The gem’s face was yellowish-orange and was wearing a orange uniform with yellow diamonds on her chest and her knees. 

“Where to?” She asked a Citrine guard.

“The Statue of White Diamond,” she replied. 

The driver closed the door and the gems walked back to the back of the train. Steven had a glance of the screen the driver used. It seemed to have a list of destinations requested by each passenger. The gems sitting on the sides stopped talking and stared at Steven walking through the aisle. Steven stared back at them. He recognized Zircons and a few sapphires and other gems that were a member of the Diamonds’ court. It was strange for the other gems to see soldiers in a Homeworld transportation vehicle. But most of the attention was drawn to Pearl. She tried not to meet eyes with the other gems as she sat down with Steven and the Citrines. The gems buzzed about Pearl. Steven could hear someone say that the Pearl’s gem was defective, yet other than that she was perfect for the highest-ranking ones.

Well that highest-ranking one is going to be White Diamond. There was no doubt. The train suddenly stopped but Steven didn’t fly forward when it did. The Citrines didn’t get up. So that meant they weren’t at their stop yet. Steven wanted a window seat, but he couldn’t sit by one, afraid that the Citrines might try to block him with their sword. But at least he got a good view of Homeworld.

After a few Zircons got of the train, it started again. Steven saw that they were really high up by the buildings. He tried to look around for any signs of nature. But there didn’t seem there was any. Just kindergartens and lots of buildings with gem technology. He frowned. But he was astonished by the technology the gems have. They must’ve been a Type III civilization. Able to travel at light speed. Reach planets in just minutes with the most high-tech ships. But he also thought about something else. The Pearls on Homeworld. They didn’t seem to have freedom to move around. They were restricted to their owners. They were like… Slaves! Slaves on Homeworld! That isn’t right. There used to be slaves on Earth, but it ended because of war. War. It has to end with war. Why though? Nothing else can be resolved other than war. If only there was no such thing as war there wouldn’t be any deaths. But there will be conflict.

\---back to Lion---

Lion woke up from his nap. It seemed that nobody was around. He ran quietly up the platform and in the room where Hessonite’s seat was. Hessonite wasn’t there. Neither were the Crystal Gems. He looked around and even in the dark wall. Nobody was there. Nope. He spent the next hour looking more and then he gave up. He decided to walk outside on the dock. Right when he stepped out of the ship he was greeted with a crowd of curious gems. Feeling his fur and petting him. Lion tried to push his way through the crowd, but they kept mobbing him until a Commander gem yelled at them to go to their stations. She ignored Lion and walked off her ship towards a door. Lion took a shortcut with his portal. But he didn’t know where he’ll be going. He just hoped that he’ll end up with the Crystal Gems.

BACC TO THE STEVEn

While Steven was still staring outside and thinking, they finally arrived at their destination. More gems piled in as the Citrines and Steven and Pearl squeezed their way out. Everybody looked at the perfect Pearl. But Pearl just ignored them. When they were out, they stood on a platform that lead to White Diamond’s statue. They looked in amazement. It must’ve been an honor to be with White Diamond. They walked towards the statue, Pearl in the back. One of the Citrines carefully eyed her to make sure she doesn’t run away. Pearl looked straight. They kept walking until they reached a door. By it, it had a screen that would let them get in. “Pearl,” A Citrine said strictly. Pearl realized and walked up to the screen. She moved her fingers on the screen a way that Steven couldn’t understand to unlock the door. Pearl then let the others pass, including Steven. Then she walked behind them and the door closed.

They were in a large room, similar to the room in the giant building except it was larger and looked more like the inside of a ship. Like Pink Diamond’s large facility.

“Where are we?” Steven asked, breaking the silence. He looked around and only saw two other gems walking around. They were both Agates and they scowled at Steven yet adored Pearl and turned around a corner and disappeared.

Lion landed with a loud thud. It was dark and quiet when he looked around. Lion was in a Kindergarten. A really big one. It felt mysterious and eerie. There wasn’t any other way except for two caves that led somewhere. Lion chose the one across the bridge, hoping to find someone there. He walked inside and looked around. He was amazed at all these holes that were once full with gems inside. He peeked into one but when he suddenly heard footsteps. He quickly pulled his head out but when he turned around he saw another gem in front of him. The gem was Rhodonite, who was purple and magenta colored skin, dropped some rocks she was holding and put her hands on her head.

“Oh no! We’ve been followed by a… by a… thing!” She shouted in despair.

“Wait what?” A voice yelled from behind a wall filled with holes. The person then came out and looked at the thing the gem mentioned about. “Wait a second, that’s Steven’s Lion!” Lars exclaimed. Lion saw him and walked towards Lars. Lars walked towards Lion and then felt his soft, pink fur and dug his face into Lion’s dense mane and petted his back. Padparadscha, a peach-colored sapphire, broke the silence. 

“I predict that a pink lion will come to us!” She said.

“We already know that,” Rhodonite complained.

Lion stood watching the gems until a loud voice said,“Let me see this creature.” Behind a giant pillar-like rock, Fluorite, a huge fused gem composed of six that looked like a caterpillar, slowly crawled out to see Lion. Lion looked in amazement, his eyes as big as dollar coins. “What is this strange creature?” Fluorite spoke softly and slowly. Lion stared at her from her feet to the top of her head. “This is a lion from planet Earth. Although they are not naturally pink. This one is named Lion,” Lars replied. Another gem, which was a rutile type which had to upper bodies but one gem, peered from behind a large pillar. Their eyes shined as soon as they saw Lion. Lion looked so fluffy so they ran and dug their face into his main. 

YOU KNOW WHAT IM JUST GONNA GO BACK TO PEARL

“Here we are, in White Diamond’s statue,” a Citrine said. They walked towards a passage which had confusing turns. After a moment, they arrived at a huge door. White Diamond must’ve been ahead of the door. They looked straight ahead before being interrupted by a gem.

“Would you like me to take a tour of this place?” The gem asked.

Steven looked around, then he saw Aquamarine. The same one with the teardrop gem under her left eye.

“Sure! Who is White Diamond and what is she like?” Steven blurted out. The Citrines looked at him and then shrugged. Steven just needed some time to sort out these walkways and think about what will happen.

“Oh, she is so nice!” Aquamarine said as they walked around the hallways, flattered. “She is the most supreme of all Diamonds! She is perfect and nice. She deserves a high quality Pearl. I am very honoured to be her servant.”

Steven could tell Aquamarine was exaggerating a lot. The other Diamonds were pretty mean, so there was a chance that White Diamond could be just as bad too. Aquamarine kept babbling on about White Diamond until we were back at the huge door. She fluttered away.

“Pearl open the door,” a Citrine said. Pearl raised her arm and the door opened. The Citrines pushed Pearl and Steven in before the door closed. Steven turned around and banged at it. It was no use, the Citrines had left them with this room. He turned around and saw Hessonite and the other Crystal Gems. He didn’t meet their eyes.

“Pearl,” Steven said, “how come none of you talked about this? About Homeworld? Only last morning you guys did, but the technology Homeworld has... “ Steven trailed off. He didn’t have much to say but he couldn’t blame them. 

White Diamond suddenly appeared, along with Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond.

“It’s her,” Blue Pearl whispered, her right eye peeking out of her hair.

“What?” Yellow said.

Blue Pearl pointed at the rebel Pearl. Yellow Pearl saw and looked how elegant she was. She envied her.

They had their Pearl’s except White. White Diamond looked at Pearl and saw her gem. It was a little defective. But White Diamond wanted her to have a beautiful singing voice and look. “Pearl, sing for me,” White spoke. Her voice was like deep silk. Low yet beautiful. Pearl frowned and then sang out a beautiful song. Her voice rang out, catching the attention of everyone in the room. When Pearl was done, nobody clapped. White Diamond didn’t even say thank you. She just sat in her giant chair along with the other Diamonds. Yellow raised her eyebrow and Blue cried a bit at Pearl’s song.

“Good,” White Diamond said sternly. “But I want you, Pearl, to change your clothing look and colour.”   
Pearl hesitated. It was all so sudden. She didn’t know what her outfit should look like. But she didn’t want it to look like the other Pearls. She thought for awhile. Then activated her gem to change her outfit. She was nearly unrecognizable for Steven. Her gem and her hair and her eyes stayed the same, but the top of her shirt had a White Diamond logo shape in upper middle. The rest was a very, very light blue. So light you could barely see it as a blue but most of a white. She wore pants just over her knees that had the White Diamond Diamond Authority shape on the knees. Her pants were more of a light gray. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I congratulate you for reading all the way to the end on one big giant chapter. Feel free to add your own part after the end. If you did like it, well, you like it. I kinda like it too, but not that much. Thanks for reading even if you didn't like it, bye.


End file.
